


what she means to him

by stariousfalls



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Tourist Trapped, Episode: s01e10 Fight Fighters, Family Bonding, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s02e07 Society of the Blind Eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariousfalls/pseuds/stariousfalls
Summary: Just because you're growing doesn't mean you have togrow up, you know?Five times Stan comforted Mabel through times of unease or hardship, and one time Mabel returned the favor.
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Tourist Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat and paperjamBipper's 5+1s, and wanted to try out one with Stan and Mabel's relationship throughout the series. Their dynamic is so special, and this gives me the excuse to write more about them (to try and outweigh all the Ford and Mabel fics I've written over the years lol).

He was never good with interacting with kids. Especially ones he knew hardly anything about.

Normally he’d be the one to occasionally try and strike fear in kids (for his own enjoyment), but these kids he was specifically in charge of over for the summer was a different story. These kids were unknown territory to him, even though they were family. He’d felt immensely emotional witnessing their birth over twelve years ago, however, he had to admit he lacked in the “involvement department” in the pair’s lives.

He’s been so consumed by his line of business and trying to get his brother back for (as of now) thirty, painfully long years. And there were times where he just felt so hopeless, unsure of whether he’d ever see him again. Unsure of whether his brother was even still alive.

He sighed.

Perhaps this summer would provide some kind of distraction from his troubling thoughts.

After staring blankly at the finicky television and reflecting for what felt like an eternity, he finally resorted to making himself useful and spending another night down in the basement. But not before quickly scanning the shack for any possible _late-night child activity_.

God forbid he get caught up in explaining his whole mess of a life story right off the bat to some kids he just picked up from the bus stop over 24 hours ago.

And luckily, he did his brief search, as he found one of the “said children” creeping up towards the kitchen faucet with an empty glass, unbeknownst to his presence.

“Something keeping you up, kid?”

He watched the girl twin fumble the glass with a soft cry of surprise, and quickly securing her hold before causing any dire consequences. The two shared a look of curiosity and awkwardness, unsure of how to spark further conversation with the other.

Eventually Stan gives into the uncomfortable silence with a sigh, pulling himself a chair at the table and ushering his grandniece to take a seat with a gesture of his hand.

He was never good with interacting with kids. But something captivated him out of nowhere on an early summer night and felt compelled to at least try to form a connection.

He waited for her to get comfortable before popping another question.

“What’s on your mind? I may not look the part of a comforting guardian, but I can read faces and it seems like something’s botherin’ ya.”

He watched the girl twiddle her thumbs and glance around anxiously. This was new behavior from her. It seemed like ever since he picked Mabel and her brother up from the bus stop, she’d been nothing but ecstatic and curious towards this new environment. The opposite of her counterpart, who was more alert and cautious.

She hesitated, apprehensively running her small hands through her hair. This was still unknown territory for her – being open and vulnerable around a near complete stranger. She’d always been told to avoid discussing personal things with strangers. But he was family – so it was fine, right?

When she made eye contact with the man who claimed to be her great uncle, something in her heart immediately told her that she could confide in him. She couldn’t put a finger on the feeling or the intuition she felt, but the look in his eyes told her that he was open and vulnerable for her like she currently was with him. No judgement.

There were times where she could figure exactly whether people were genuine or not, despite the exterior. And this happened to be one of those times.

Something in her heart told her she could trust him.

“Did you ever have any trouble adjusting to a new place?” she said softly, in a tone Stan had never heard from her before.

And some new emotion pooled inside of him, manifesting in the concerned wrinkles that etched around his worn eyes.

“Kid, you have no idea.” Stan sighed.

The silence and pleading eyes were telling enough for him to continue.

“Been to a lot of places before I settled here ‘n Gravity Falls. At times it felt like it was just me against the world, but somehow managed to always get back on my feet.”

He tried to summarize things as casually and nonchalant as possible without accidentally slipping out any hidden secrets. Stan had no desire to share all of his troubles and “tragic backstory” with Mabel, or her brother for that matter. Especially at this time of night. It was better to keep the kids far away from the mess his brother got himself into. They needn’t get involved in the problems and mistakes he inadvertently caused.

Someday, he hoped he could sit the kids down and inform them over some brief highs and lows of his life, and the fact that he actually had a twin – _just like them_. Now just didn’t feel like the time since the two were still so young, and most likely didn’t think too deeply about how cruel this world could be.

Who knew if he’d be successful to get his brother back, as he’d already spent thirty long years of his life desperately trying to get his brother’s hunk-a-junk in the basement to work. He had no idea how physically capable he was to continue this grind of nothing but dead ends, but the kids had a right to know.

_Some day_.

“Do things ever get better?”

Now this was a question Stan didn’t even have an answer for, as simple as it was. The answer in his case was: _no_ – but he would never admit that to Mabel. She had so much more to live for and deserved to have the confidence to feel comfortable in this new environment that was considered ‘home’ for the next three months.

Even if his life hasn’t been exactly kind to him, doesn’t mean that everyone else was in the same boat. Some were fortunate enough to grow up in loving and encouraging households –something that he didn’t have the privilege of as a child.

Mabel and her brother were worth a much better life than he’d experienced. And as long as he were still kicking, he’d fully commit to that mental promise. More to himself than anyone else, as he felt a connection with the kids the first time he held them in his arms as newborns.

Finally noticing his grandniece shift awkwardly in her seat immediately told him he’d been immersed in his own thoughts for too long and almost forgot she’d asked him a question.

“I’m sure you’ll feel more comfortable and get used to things in time.” Stan eventually answered abruptly, drumming his fingers timidly across the table between them.

He couldn’t give her a straight yes or no answer, and he instantaneously kicked himself mentally for it and hoped the kid took it the right way.

Mabel hummed thoughtfully, appearing more optimistic than she was earlier.

She smiled sadly. “I hope so. Dipper and I don’t really have any friends back at home, so I’ve been hoping that maybe this could be my chance to make some.”

Mabel and her brother got along with the kids back at home fine (for the most part, with the occasional bullying when they were younger), but never really had the chance to connect with anyone. For the longest time they’ve just been looking out for themselves and considering each other their best friend.

As much as she adored Dipper, she still genuinely longed to find someone that would want to be around her. Accept her for who she was as a person and her adoration for all things unique, colorful and weird. Mabel often broke the norm of a “typical girly-girl,” and wore that badge with pride.

She hoped Gravity Falls would be her chance to finally fit in for once, like a missing puzzle piece.

“Listen, kid – this town is weird. Some of the whackiest people I’ve ever come across live here.” Mabel’s expression quickly fell to one of concern. _Wrong choice of wording_. “But the majority of them mean well and don’t judge you for being different. I’m sure you’ll find a nice group of kids.”

At least he anticipated it. For now, his main priority was making sure Mabel felt more at ease while getting used to a new change of pace.

“You won’t tell Dipper about this, will you?”

“Lips are sealed, kiddo.”

Mabel smiled.

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan. Dipper worries too much for his own good, so I wouldn’t want to add my own troubles into the mix.”

That brought a genuine laugh out of him.

“Noted.” Stan said with a smile of his own and softly ruffling Mabel’s hair. “Now let’s get you to bed, y’ lil’ gremlin. Your parents would not approve of you being up this late.”

Without another word he quickly ushered her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that lead up to the attic.

He still wasn’t great with interacting with kids. _Especially comforting one for that matter_. But he was optimistic to get to know these two kids better, and confident that he’ll get the hang of it in time.


	2. Fight Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this next chapter! Life's been pretty crazy lately, but I'm trying to manage. :') Hope this was worth the wait! <3 Will hopefully be working on and posting the next one within the next week. c:

He surely didn’t expect to face one of his fears anytime soon – let alone conquer one of the said fears. Stan Pines had a lot of fears he’d kept repressed throughout the years of his life and _was not determined to explore them_.

He had a weird feeling when he unknowingly let his adolescent grandniece guide him blindfolded. Perhaps it was his fault for being naïve to Mabel’s ministrations and pulling the strings in order to try and get him over his apparent fear heights.

One thing he didn’t expect, however, was to wipe his slate clean of that silly fear. And he certainly didn’t expect to be the inadvertent cause of his grandniece’s own fear of heights.

It’s like they say: _you gain some, you lose some._

He lost a fear, and Mabel gained one like an equivalent exchange.

Stan sure as hell didn’t want to lose his fear of heights if it meant his niece would be traumatized by it for the foreseeable future. He sighed, mentally kicking himself for being pulled in by the young girl’s charm. He honestly couldn’t register why he let himself get them into that mess.

The blindfold and “taking a walk” suggestion should’ve been enough red flags for him to register.

As the duo walked in silence back to the shack, he suddenly felt a pair of tiny hands grasp tightly on the back of his tux in a death-like grip, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon. He quickly glanced behind him in concern, watching her pale face shrink into the collar of her turtleneck in distress.

She looked as if she were about to completely break down – appearing so small and defeated in contrast to the vibrant and vast environment around them.

He hesitated on the sudden feeling of scooping the kid up into his arms, unsure of what was the appropriate response to try and comfort her. It was mind-blowing how much he’d already gotten attached and involved in younger set of twin’s lives after only about a few weeks?

Mabel was a lot more affectionate than her brother was, but he was still cautious. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries. Or mess up any progress they’d made with growing closer, for that matter. He’d managed to express some occasional familial gestures and touches with the kids within the past couple weeks, but this didn’t compare to something more intimate like a hug.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d embraced someone, and he sure as hell didn’t feel fully comfortable himself with showing too much affection. _As much as his heart yearned for it deeply inside_.

He’d wait for Mabel to make the first move, especially after this traumatic escapade.

Stan expected the kid to disappear up into the attic as soon as they finally trekked into the shack but was genuinely surprised to find her still glued to his side. And again, showed no sign of wanting to keep to herself.

He didn’t blame her.

Stan swiftly shimmed off his coat and placed it on its rightful rack by the door before ushering himself over to the recliner, hoping Mabel trailed not far behind him.

Once settled in his iconic spot he glanced over to where his grandniece now stood – several feet away with hands lightly tugging and running through her hair – avoiding eye contact.

She looked like a kicked puppy, guilty of some heinous crime.

“I’m so sorry, Grunkle Stan.” She talked as if she were speaking an obituary – as if she were the cause of his ‘demise.’

Why was the kid so hard on herself? And at times, it was worse than her counterpart.

“For what?” He tried to downplay what just occurred earlier. He was fine – _they were fine_. He had no desire of making his grandniece continue to drag herself down where he couldn’t reach. “Th’ tower thing?”

A pause.

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact – but now fidgeting with her hands and squirming uncomfortably in place. She appeared so nervous and fretful that her behavior could almost make Stan mistake her for Dipper. It was unnatural to see her acting anything but her bubbly, optimistic self.

“Listen, kid – it’s over ‘n’ done. No one got hurt, ‘n’ we’re fine.” He huffed nonchalantly with lightly furrowed brows, brushing it off with a gesture of his hand. “So, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“But – “

He shushed her with another wave of his hand. Stan noticed she still refused to look at him, completely unconvinced. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears – trying to keep it all together – the hands clenched at her sides adorning her now scrunched up face.

“Look at me, kiddo – am I hurt?” His wall of composure breaks, face and tone now contorted with raw concern and tenderness that Mabel only seemed to bring out of him.

Stan marginally panicked when he heard the dam break, his niece nothing but a mixture of sniffles and soft whimpers. She gravitated towards him and he immediately reached out for her, bringing her into his arms – _all his composure and resistance for affection be damned_.

“I don’t look hurt to ya, now do I?”

She feverishly shook her head into his chest, curling up against him.

“Don’t worry about me, Mabel – _’m fine_. I’ve lived long enough to not have a care in the world over this kinda stuff.” He said more to himself than his niece.

In a world that never had a care for his wellbeing or fears, he begrudgingly grew to live with it. At this point in his life, he was numb to the feeling of being shut out and discarded like a secondhand rag.

It was like second nature to him.

“A more important question – how are _you_ feeling?” Stan said casually, trying desperately to brush over digging into his own thoughts and insecurities. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that realizing you have a fear o’ heights is completely terrifying.”

He would know, as it was a fear he lived with since his own childhood days. Until by some miracle, it miraculously was cured under the most ridiculous circumstances. A near death experience inadvertently caused it, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I just feel dumb for doing something so _cuckoo-crazy_ ,” she emphasized with frantic waving of her hands. “I always seem to take things over the top.” Mabel eventually confessed with a sigh, trying to shamefully hide her face in her uncle’s side.

They were immeasurably lucky that the water tower didn’t come crashing down the second some paranormal force collided with it. She would never forget the sensation of genuine panic and regret that racked her body the moment she thought she’d brought Stan and herself to their demise. All for a reckless ploy of self-gratification.

She should’ve left it all alone back when she questioned herself.

“It’s only fair that I end up getting this fear. I deserve it.” She mumbled into Stan’s wifebeater.

“ _Hey_ ,” Stan piped up urgently, maneuvering her around onto his lap so he could address her face-to-face. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You did what you thought was right in order to help some beat-up old man like me.”

They share a somber look and watching the dismayed expression on his grandniece’s face almost broke him.

“But I almost got us seriously hurt – or killed!” Mabel cried.

“ _Almost_.” Stan repeated, stern. “You’re not gonna win this, kid. In fact, _I_ should be the one at fault here for even allowing this to happen. Because of me not putting my foot down _I_ put us in danger.”

“But – “

“It’s no one’s burden to carry. Pure and simple.” Stan interjected while crossing his arms across his chest. “We’re going to have to agree to disagree.”

She’d already done more for him than most people he’d met in his entire lifetime. Both her and her twin. And that’ll be something he’ll keep to himself, as she needn’t take on any burdens of his. He didn’t need any sympathy. Being responsible for his twin brother’s potential demise, he sure as hell didn’t deserve it. He still felt too melancholic and guilty to discuss his past with Mabel (or her brother). Still felt afraid of what their reactions would be to his whole tragic backstory – especially with his own brother.

Perhaps his mind would change over time. But for now, those secrets would stay tucked away in the deep entrails of his mind.

He placed a hand onto Mabel’s head softly with a smile.

“Though as crazy as it all seemed, you somehow managed t’ break my fear, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


	3. Society of the Blind Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After struggling with a big writers block, I finally sat down and worked on another chapter! A little shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope you all enjoy, nonetheless! Thanks for all the support, kudos, and comments so far! <3 From now on, this'll be delving into S2 so there'll be more angst/comfort to prepare for. :')

_‘Yep. Miss Mature. That’s me.’_

It sounded right to say in the moment to Wendy earlier, but she just couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling that weighed her down like an anchor. Couldn’t shake off the growing enigma of anxiety, threatening to violently erupt without mercy. With a shaky breath Mabel rubbed at her arms uncomfortably, desperately trying to calm and push down the circling thoughts.

It didn’t change the fact that she nearly pulled the trigger on herself, stripping herself away of influential memories. Influential memories that would contribute to her own growth of self-worth.

It seemed so innocent to her at first, ridding away the failed attempts at romance. She thought the device was completely harmless. However, the more she learned about the negative effects the gun had on its victims, the more the feelings of guilt and apprehension threatened to consume her.

_What was she thinking?_

After seeing the decline of McGucket unfold before them earlier, she couldn’t have been more relieved that she was stopped at the very last second. It appeared like an addiction – _like a drug_. Once you start there’s an initial euphoria that first hits, but after being stripped of painful memories the victim is stumped of its growth. You may forget something that’s temporary, but is it worth it? Is it worth possibly losing your mind?

Mabel would eventually move on from this night in time, but the fact that she could’ve also drug Wendy into it as well was something she couldn’t just casually brush off. She hinted at using the gun to erase some measly song, that could easily be forgotten in time.

How could she consider herself mature, knowing what she almost dragged Wendy and herself into such a dire situation?

“Something stuck on your mind, kiddo?”

Mabel nearly jumped out of her skin at the question, completely taken aback at her great uncle’s sudden presence. Normally she was the one to take Stan by surprise with her own antics, but oh how the tables have turned.

She should’ve expected as such when she decided to stay out on the back porch instead of settling into the shack with her twin.

“Just been reflecting over some stuff.” Mabel mumbled softly, inadvertently twirling hair strands in-between her fingers.

The more she thought about it all, the more she realized all the problems she’s involuntarily caused were related to her obsession with having an ‘epic summer romance.’ It seemed like every time she tried to throw herself into a relationship with some random guy, it would only result in disaster (That, or things never turned out in her favor.) The gnome incident, Gideon (even though she had no interest in him romantically, her involvement with him caused conflict between him and her family), the boy band, and her latest fiasco with the puppet boy.

She still felt guilty for putting Dipper through all that trauma revolving around her whole ‘sock opera’ to impress some guy. If she hadn’t been so immersed in that experience, perhaps things would’ve turned out differently. _Perhaps she could’ve prevented her own brother from becoming a literal puppet_.

Remembering the weird behavior Dipper conveyed due to being possessed by Bill continued to fill her with restlessness.

“Tell me about it.” Stan grumbled while swiftly taking a seat beside her on the floorboards, pitt-cola in hand. “Though I’ve been around you kids enough to know somethings bothering ya.”

_A sip._

Mabel curled into herself with a sigh.

She had no idea what she was doing. What the end goal was in her ambitions. Was she truly happy trying to tie herself down to a romantic relationship? Was all this fuss really worth the trouble?

She didn’t know.

“I just seem to not do anything right.”

Stan couldn’t help but sadly smile at the irony of those words. His fingers trace along the rim of the beverage, no longer able to stomach the rest of its contents.

“That’s something completely normal to experience, especially at your age.” He stared off into the distance, expression somber and reminiscent. “I sure as hell didn’t know what I was doing back then – I could say the same thing about me even now. Things have never seemed to go in my favor throughout my life.”

“Even over romances?”

He barked a laugh.

“You got that right. Any potential relationship I had only ended up in failure.” Stan said, casually discarding his now lukewarm soda.

He didn’t have much to show for, after all. Any chance he had of settling down was stripped away. Whether it be by someone new coming into the picture or having to deal with his own reckless mistakes. All thoughts or dreams were especially thrown out the window when he unintentionally pushed his brother into an interdimensional portal thirty years ago.

He’d been spending every night since trying desperately to get him back and try to make up for being the family screw-up.

When they eventually made eye contact, Stan immediately recognized the expression across his grandniece’s face – empathy.

“Then is there any hope to find someone?”

He wasn’t sure. Everyone’s love life is different. He surely doesn’t have any hope for himself, but he was certain Mabel would find the right one eventually. He was going to make sure the kids don’t end up going down the same route as he did, so they don’t end up paying for any of their own crucial mistakes.

She didn’t need to worry about commitments so early on in her life. He wanted her to enjoy the joys of childhood and innocence before it’s abruptly torn away at the cusp of adulthood.

He placed a hand onto her head comfortingly with a somber smile.

“I think you should focus on yourself, rather than trying to get roped into someone else. Especially when you’re this young, y’know?”

He didn’t know why he was giving her this advice, when he didn’t even pursue the same thing for himself. Rarely did he ever put his self-worth first.

“Life’s more than just a romantic relationship. Platonic relationships are just as important, too.” Stan mumbled more to himself than his grandniece.

He was right. She had people around her who enjoyed being around her, and vice versa. People who adored her and would do anything to ensure her happiness. And she’d be eternally grateful for her intimate group of friends and family, who she always felt safe and loved with.

Perhaps focusing on herself before committing to romantic relationship wasn’t such a bad idea. She had so much love to give, though – so it may become quite the challenge.

Learning along the way was part of the journey, after all.

“Do you regret not settling down, Grunkle Stan?”

A pause. Stan drummed his free hand’s fingers along the edge of the porch, deep in thought. If he were honest, he would’ve loved to take on that path if given the opportunity. However, he was already content with what he’d been given. Those he considered family was his main source of joy and gave him reason to keep trudging on.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Nah. I’ve got you knuckleheads, after all.” He ruffled Mabel’s hair with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
